


wishes and dreams

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Prompt - a djinn takes the reader making her live in a dream of her true desire but can she wake up before she dies in a perfect world.Pairing - Peter Hale x readerWarnings - fluff and anguishA/n - I copied this from Wikipedia just in case anyone didn’t know a Djinn was as it’s not in teen wolf.Djinn are best classified as genies and are able to read a person’s mind to learn their deepest desires; however, the djinn do not truly grant wishes like the genies of lore. Instead, they send their victims into a fantasy universe where they believe their wish has been granted while the djinn can drink their blood slowly over the course of days. Time passes slowly enough in the fantasy universe that the djinn’s victims will feel as if they’re living an entire lifetime before their physical bodies die.





	wishes and dreams

You woke in Peter’s penthouse, in his bed to be exact. Your mind racing with questions of how did I get here? Everything was a blur, the last thing you remember was being at the high school, no the vets office or was it the loft. The more you tried to think the more your head started to hurt. Getting out the bed your looked in the full size mirror to see yourself dressed in a pink silk nightgown.

 

Before you could question any more Peter walked into the bedroom, flashing you one of his famous smirks. “hello sweetheart, I was coming to kiss you awake you took away my fun” he playfully pouted at you, then leaned in kissing your lips. You froze at his action unsure, Peter stopped his eyes full of worry “are you okay sweetheart?” he asked. “w…why did you kiss me” you say with your eyes closed, your fingers lift to trace the spot his lips had been. “kissing my beautiful girlfriend good morning like I do everyday, how hard did you hit your head” he says like it’s obvious.

 

Girlfriend? You think to yourself, a small smile forming on your lips. You had always loved Peter ever since that first flirty comment he gave you but never acted on it. The harder you tired to remember being his girlfriend the more the pain in your head came back, causing you to groan and hold your forehead. Peter grabbed you “hey sweetheart what is it what wrong” he asked panic in his voice. You tried to say you were okay, hating Peter or any of the pack fussing over you. Peter growled “I knew you wasn’t 100% after that windigo hit you” he said annoyed. He grabbed your hand you saw his vain go black as he kissed the top of your head, you felt both the pain and nerves leave you. Inhaling smelling pancakes your stomach made a loud noise making Peter smile “that’s why I was coming to wake you breakfast is ready baby” he said holding out his hand to you. You take it heading to the kitchen.

Things had been great with Peter, he loved you more than you thought the alpha could. Every morning you would wake and Peter would have a new gift waiting for you to open, if it be a new dress, an expensive pair of shoes or new jewelry, he’d always have you something. Each day he’d cook breakfast, eating out in a different restaurant each night. The pair of you spent days lost in each other doing everything you loved. Going out shopping or spending time with the pack going to see a fancy show, trips to exquisite art galleries or just simple days in, watching TV in each other’s arms. Peter somehow always knew everything you had ever wanted to do made it happen. 

 

This morning you woke however today no gift waiting on your bed side table and loud crashing from the living room. You went to find Peter who looked spooked when he saw you creep down the stairs. Hiding something behind the cushion. “good morning sweetheart” he said giving you the sweetest kiss. Every time Peter kissed you it was like magic, it was like something you would only ever imagine in a dream, leaving you breathless whether it was a small chestile kiss or a full blown passionate one. They all gave you a buzz that sent your mind into a fog forgetting everything you had on your mind. 

 

“your up early” he said nudging your chin to look at him. “good job your coffee is ready, breakfast may be a little late” he said kissing you more deeply this time. Leading you into the kitchen, he made your coffee perfectly, starting to cook your favourite breakfast. Your eyes drag up and down him, taking in the amazing God like beauty that was Peter Hale. His muscles were dominant as he stood shirtless, your eyes memorising every line and crave of his torso. Your gaze lifted to his lips now pulled into a sly smirk, knowing you were stirring “like what you see sweetheart” he said making you look him in the eyes. You laugh and mentally curse yourself for letting him catch you. “I do actually them pancakes are almost mouth watering” you tease back trying to scramble back any form of dignity.

 

Peter laughed looking back at the pan, this is what he loved, one day you could be his vulnerable, shy lost human girl. The next a sassy fiery queen that kept him on his toes. Peter dished up, joining you at the small breakfast bar. “thank you” you said as he placed the plate down in front of you. “how did I get so lucky” you whisper, not meaning to. “because I’m perfect sweetheart” he said cocky. You ate in a comfortable silence, Peter looked at you “so today I’ve planed a dinner the whole pack is coming” he told you, keeping an air of mystery about him. After getting in the shower you come back out to see Peter and Lydia whispering about something making you wish you had Peter’s hearing. Once Peter saw you he looked at Lydia who sprang into action dragging you away and back to the bedroom. 

 

You had been in there all day with her, she told you this dinner was important to peter so you should look your best. She opened your walk in wardrobe Peter had built for you and filled with incredible clothes. “your so lucky to have a perfect boyfriend like Peter I’m jealous?” she said looking though a selection of luxury dresses taking a number in her arms. “I wish Peter could have been mine” she cooed. Something about her words didn’t feel right not in a jealousy way but actually not right, no what your best friend would ever say. 

 

She quickly returned with 7 dresses holding each one to your body to compare with your skin tone and hair colour. A teal one picked up the best of your skin tone, a red one made your body look sexy in all the right places. “the problem is everything looks perfect on you Peter truly knows his fashion” Lydia stated holding up the dresses again. Finally she chose a black off the shoulder dress that made your eyes sparkle. She spent another 2 hours doing your hair and make up, every now and then Peter would come up to your sheared room to see if you needed anything. Each time Lydia chased him out making you laugh. 

Downstairs you could hear the door go and people enter the house. You wanted to go and great your friends but Lydia forbid you from moving. “look, I wasn’t meant to say anything but Peter has go to a lot of trouble for this dinner and it’s really important to him” the way she said dinner made you feel like the was more to it. “so please just let me make you look perfect, while Peter and the other sort out dinner” she begged. Sighing you give in letting Lydia do as she pleases.  
Not long later Peter knocked on the door asking if you was ready. You smiled happy to really find out what was happening you went down to find the table laid out, it looked like something out of a magazine. 

The smell of your favourite dinner cooking and the pack smiling at you. “you look stunning y/n” Peter said kissing you then going back to finish the cooking. Theo and Liam coming in late blaming each other for being late. 

 

The night had been amazing, Peter had made the most incredible meal, after eating Peter caught everyone’s attention, “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate our 5 anniversary” he said, you looked up confused, not sure he’d gotten it wrong maybe he meant months nit years, you hadn’t been with him for 5 years. Peters hand on your shoulder stopped your thoughts as he carried on with his speech. “5 years ago today this incredible, gorgeous girl agreed to be my girlfriend, for reasons I still can’t believe but I’m not going to question. I’m the luckiest man alive to have her” he said smiling at you making you blush. Peter’s hand went to his pocket, pulling out a small box. He grabbed you hand slowly pulling you out of your seat. The heels Lydia had chosen help bring you closer to his face. Peter looked at you locking your gaze with his ice blue eyes “ I love you y/n more than anything and I didn’t just do this dinner our anniversary I asked everyone here because I want the pack to be with you when I ask you to be my wife” Peter opened the box showing a diamond ring bigger than anything you had ever seen. “so sweetheart will you marry me?” he asked. It was so Peter sweet and romantic without the whole cliché of getting down on one knee. You jaw dropped as your voice failed you, your head nodding yes as small happy tear fell onto your cheek. Peter put the ring on your finger" yes" you finally breathed put the pack all clapping and saying their congratulations to you both. 

 

After a diner was done you all gathered on the large sofas laughing, joking and drinking. You looked around feeling nothing but pure bliss, Derek and stiles were cuddled up, stiles whispering sweet words to him. Derek tried to look annoyed but couldn’t hide the smile he had for his boyfriends words. You had always thought sterek would be the best couple, after you and Peter of course. Lydia say on Jackson’s knee her and Malia talking about their trip to Paris and how Malia had always dreamed of going. As Jackson told Scott about his scholarship in lacrosse and asking how Scott’s coaching job was going. You rolled your eyes knowing Jackson just couldn’t help himself sometimes. Alison and Issac where telling stories about the places they’d been together and explained how Chris was sorry he couldn’t make it but sends his congratulations. Theo and Liam sat on opposite sofas giving each other looks and smirks. You wished they would finally say they liked each other. Cuddling into Peter’s side you closed your eyes thing this is perfect.

 

There it was again the word perfect! You didn’t believe in perfect you never have. Opening your eyes you looked around again something about this perfect scenario didn’t fit. You looked at Alison sitting next to theo thinking you didn’t remember them even knowing each other. A slight pain in your mind came making you close your eyes again easing it. As you started to relax into Peter’s arms you could hear talking but not the way stiles was not talking about his fbi job, but in your head. “I think she’s in here” someone who sounded like sheriff stilinski. “y/n, hey come on y/n wake up please” you heard next definitely sounded like Peter. 

 

Opening your eyes “yes?” you question at Peter who looked at you confused. “you’ve just said my name told me to wake up” you say. Peter shook his head no asking if your was okay, kissing your cheek. As his lips touched you everything felt great again. “can I finish telling you my story now?” stiles called. Peter growled but nodded for him to continue. You couldn’t shake this feeling something still wasn’t right. “I still can’t believe Peter finally asked you to marry him” Allison said, seeing you lost in your thoughts. You giggled looking back down at the ring, “I’m happy she said yes” Peter said smiling down at you. “you truly are perfect for each other, and I can’t believe Derek and I are going to be the groomsmen” stiles said happily. 

 

Something in that sentence made you snap “no this isn’t right, something wrong it’s all to perfect!” you said looked at everyone, who now looked at you shocked and confused. “baby, what’s going on” Peter said worried standing up. The pain was rapidly coming back, you body felt painful all over, pushing past the pain your needed to make your point. “Issac you wasn’t even on beacon hills when Theo arrived. Speaking of beacon hills, I can’t remember the last time the town was in danger from anything. And finally” you look at Peter “you and stiles, since when have you been friends! you have never liked each other ever” you say. Stiles looks at you “y/n your right but we’re putting all our differences aside for tonight so it was p…” he said but you cut him off “don’t you dare us the word perfect” you snap more from the pain in your then anger.  
The voice the one that sounded so much like Peter in your head was still talking “y/n wake up, what your seeing isn’t real, sweetheart listen it’s not real you have to wake up” over and over. “it’s not real” you whispered. You felt sick your body felt like it was burning, you struggled to keep your eyes open, swaying collapsing into Peter’s arms.

 

Peter kindly asked everyone to leave, again something un-peter like. Once Peter helped you get changed and into bed, he was at your sick holding and worrying about you. “I’m sorry today was so overwhelming” Peter said kissing you softly. His kisses moved down your neck, the gentle touches making your eyes flutter shut.

 

“we need to do someone she’s going too die if we don’t” you heard in the back of your head. You felt Peter’s kisses move along your jaw, making you open them again the voice going when you did. “feeling better sweetheart” Peter asked. Nodding you learnt in to kiss him again, to feel that warm welcome buzz his lips gave you. Peter deepened the kiss his hands running over your body. “give her the bite, it’s her only chance bite her” that voice in your head called.  
“bite me” you mumble, you didn’t know you said it allowed until Peter smirked at you “if that’s what you want” showing his red alpha eyes, his fangs extended as he smirked. Smiling back at him “I love you Peter” you say as he bit into the flesh of your neck. 

 

Peter pov  
I was sat reading in the loft when stiles and his dad came in, how they haven’t learned how to knock is still a mystery to me. “we need your help!” stiles ordered, at me. I looked over the top of my book slightly annoyed “what is it you want and why would I help?” I asked not really interested in an answer. “because your like a flipping walking beastieay” stiles start to shout. His father stopped him “what stiles tried to say you my know if this is a case of the supernatural or not, can you please look” the sheriff said still getting his head around my world.

 

I needed a detraction and my books wasn’t doing it. My head filled with the one girl I couldn’t get out of it y/n. Rolling my eyes “go on let’s see” I said holding out my hand, stiles looked shocked I agreed. The sheriff handed me his file, looking over the reports and flicking through the photographs I saw something I actually believed to be a legend. “so do you know what’s going on is it a creature roaming around beacon hills” stiles asked impatiently. I huffed looking at him “it’s a djinn!” I told him. Sitting back to my book, hoping stiles would now go and annoy someone else and leave me to wallow in my own thoughts.

 

“so your telling us we’re facing a genie really?” stiles asked, I looked at him frowning my brows “no you idiot, there different, a djinn puts its victims in a hallucinogenic coma like state. They believe everything is real in a type of dream while the djinn feeds off their blood for a few days” I answered. Before stiles could argue back the sheriff stepped forward “and how do we find and stop this thing” he asked. I rolled my eyes at their never ending questions, “legend says a sliver knife, to the head once its dead anyone still under its spell will wake up” I said, the sheriff looked at me confused “what do you mean anyone this thing has more people?” he said. I had to hand it to the sheriff, he was smart in his own way. “yes that body was found, it mean the djinn will already have at least one or two replacements”

 

I sat back down picking my book up yet again hoping they would let themselves out the same way they let themselves in. “so how do we find this thing what dose it look like?” stiles asked in a huff. “do you want me to just go out and solve the whole thing for you” I snap at him. “they look human, only with tattoos up their bodies like tribal print, some have one arm some both others more powerful ones, their tattoos come all way over their faces. So if you see anyone like that especially around here then you got your djinn” I told them.

 

Stiles stood in shock, the sent of fear and worry radiators off him strongly. “you already know who it is?” I ask him judging by the way he looked and how the colour was draining from his face. “yeah and I think I know who his replacement is” he said stopping before saying the name. “for Christ sake stiles who?” I roar not in the mood for long suspension pauses. “y/n, I saw her helping a guy with lots of tribal tattoos” he said fumbling to find his phone.

 

I watched at he frantically dialled y/n phone, I could her her happy voice on the voicemail making me worry. Stiles tried her again and still nothing, he then called Derek, Scott and told them about what was going on. I couldn’t stand around waiting for a group of teenagers to plan a way to y/n. I needed her she was my anchor, Even if nobody knew it she had my heart. 

 

I grabbed my coat and dragged both Stilinski’s with me. The sheriff drove while stiles made a number of calls from the back. I sat trying to think of a plan, the only one I had was to where y/n had been seen last hoping I could pick up her sent. We found her abandoned car but no sight or sent of her. 

 

I was starting lose control of my emotions, I could feel my claws starting to come out but without knowing where y/n was I was finding it harder and harder to anchor myself. The sheriff had started doing police work, at first I thought it was useless, telling stiles to call Derek back or something. Noah however actually had a great idea and theory to back it. “There is a set of old vacant wear houses a few miles away, . It was quite, and empty a low risk place to keep kidnap victims or potentially transport, to and from. Also with the toxins coming from nearby factories, her send wouldn’t be as strong after a day or more” he said. Thinking it over he had a point “come on let’s go, stiles…” I said before he shouted “already calling the others” he said his phone to his ear reading my mind. 

 

Derek, Lydia and Scott quickly came to meet us, going in we all splitting up to check different buildings. Sheriff stilinski and I found her, she was so pale it made me feel sick. Laid on the floor like she’s just been dumped there. As I got close enough to hold her, she felt like ice. Her heartbeat was there but dangerously faint. I tried calling to her to wake her up although I knew it was no use. “we need to kill the djinn to wake her” I told the sheriff.  
Outside I could here the sounds of a fight. When I ran to the noise, Derek had the humanoid on the ground a sliver knife through its chest, Scott was shouting about not killing it until they found y/n. “if you don’t kill that thing now it’s going to kill y/n, she hasn’t got much time left” I roared. No one moved so I pulled out the blade pushing back into the creatures head. I ran back to y/n hoping to find her awake. 

 

I got back to the room she was laid on the floor the sheriff had used his coat as a blanked over her. I mentally reminded myself to thank him later. Worry stated to fill me when Derek and the other followed saying it was dead I didn’t understand why she still slept. Holding her limp body close I tried telling her it wasn’t real, a dream she needed to wake up. I knew everyone was looking at me with crazy looks but I didn’t care I needed y/n to wake you be my friend again.  
Scott came over and touched her arm, “she’s dying” was all he said the same look he gave an un-treatable pet at the clinic. I wasn’t going to lose her so saving her the only way I knew how, I turned to Derek begging him to give her the bite. Stiles of course was against the idea “what if the bite kills her, you said it doesn’t always work and she I don’t think she’s even strong enough for it” he said arguing the anti bite case. Growling “she’s going to die if we don’t. That thing took too much of her blood of we don’t she’s dead anyway and I’m not letting that happen Derek” I roar again.

 

Finally he stepped forward sinking his teeth into he neck. She screamed him pain from it making me sigh a breath of relief. Her eyes opened looking into mine she mumble something I couldn’t understand but the one word I heard clearly was "Peter" before passing out in my arms again. 

 

It had been 3 days since y/n was found and bitten. She’d slept the entire time, deciding it was best for her to stay at the loft until she woke and we could explain what had happened to her, I suggested they put her in my room. I sat book in my hand my attention however on y/n’s breathing. It started to change a clear sigh she was waking up, looking at Derek he’d noticed too getting up walking to the stairs.

 

I went with him up to my room, to my annoyance the rest followed. she was now stretching in my bed making little noises making me smile. She looked around the room with confused look, i couldn’t help think how cute she looked compared to the pale fragile state she was 3days ago. “whats going on, why is everyone stirring at me?” she said. i went to speak but Derek beat me to it. “you were taken by a djinn, I had to give you the bite to save you” he said boldly. y/n lifted her hand to touch her neck, of course the bite was gone now but she looked at me sad touching her neck “so your my alpha now?” she asked Derek. he nodded “we can talk about alphas and packs another time, for now do you remember anything?” Derek asked her.

 

she shook her head no, “helping a guy, being hit and waking up here” she answered, “don’t you remember any dreams? peter said djinns make you see all your wishes come true” stiles said. i wanted to hit him, she’d been through hell and then told shes a werewolf and all he can do is ask about dreams. y/n shook her head no but didn’t speak just looking down at the cover over her. after a few minutes of silence Derek asked everyone to leave the room and let her sort her head out.

 

Your pov (3rd person)  
it was two days since you had woken in the loft. you felt better and stronger than before but knew it was because of Derek’s bite but werewolf powers didn’t stop your emotions. You got up out of bed after having a restless sleep, heading to the kitchen you heard someone already in there. peter stood making coffee, he looked up as you walked in smiling, “morning sweetheart, can I get you a coffee” he asked. you balled your fists up letting your claws dig into your palms showing you was indeed awake. “no!” you said a lot more abruptly than you would have wished, running out back to your room. 

 

You had been avoiding peter since you woke in his bed, knowing the whole life with him was fake was heartbreaking. you couldn’t be friends not the way you was, it was like going though a break up but only you knew about it. It also didn’t help you knew it was hurting peter too, you could smell the sadness on him every time you walked out when he came in or the look in his eyes. You began treating him like the bad guy, the one things you had never done to him. Peter came running out the kitchen “hey, something wrong don’t you like my coffee or something?” he asked. “no, your coffees are per… Your coffee is great I just don’t want it” you say avoiding the word perfect. You hated that word now and the meaning behind it. 

 

“well if you don’t want coffee we can watch a movie or go for a walk in the woods like we used to” he asked giving his best puppy dog eyes. You had to turn away from him before the cute yet sexy look made you give in. “no I don’t want to” you try to say as basic as you can. “well we can do what ever you want to do, just tell me” he said smiling but the worry and sadness was clear in his eyes. You didn’t know who your next words were going to hurt more you or Peter. Taking a breath “I don’t want to go or do anything with you anymore, not after that djinn dream I can’t. Peter please can you just leave me alone I want to be by myself” you say as your eyes began to fill, you head to the stairs. Peter looked shocked as your words hit him hard, his mouth opening to say something anything but the words failed to leave him. 

 

You ran to the bedroom shutting the door your back sliding down as you put your head on your knees. You heard Peter’s roar and a loud bang you knew to be him punching the wall before heading the angry slam of the door. The tears flooded down your face as you cried on the spot, for hours. Finally Derek came to you, it was almost dark when you moved from you spot behind the door. As you stood your bones cracked and muscles ached. Peter wasn’t there when you went down, Derek didn’t know where he was only he’d looked like he was crying when he left. 

 

Peter had been gone for a week, you cried yourself to sleep each time he didn’t come home, knowing it was your fault he was gone. You wished you could tell him you never meant what you said how you loved him he was you perfect wish. Derek and Scott knocked on your door, it hurt they all called it your room not Peter’s like it was. “ready for your first full moon y/n” Scott said to jolly for your liking. You nodded going with them to the underground bunker, Derek had built for new wolfs. The chains had been put on and the both agreed to stay with you while you suffered your first change. 

 

You had been there all night and felt like nothing was happening no pain, no anger, not wanted to kill anyone. You only felt depressed wanting to see Peter even if it’s not the Peter you had. It was a little before midnight when you felt it, your started to change. Your gums stung as your teeth were replaced with fangs, crawls replaced fingernails. You were fighting against the chains, the animal within you wanting to get out. “find an anchor y/n” Scott said. 

 

The pain rippled though your body as you tried to find something to anchor too. Closing your eyes all you could see was the djinn dream repeated on a loop. Screaming out in frustration “I can’t all I can see is that dream world I was stuck in. Derek had suggested using my anger, depression and sadness but it was only making me feel more angry. Scott took a step closer,  
"you remember what you saw in the djinn attack? ” he asked. I roared at him “every bloody detail” Scott nodded “good that’s good” he said. How can it be good, everything you ever wanted was there it felt real then ripped away “how’s that good” you yell back. 

 

“because that was all your wishes come true find a memory or a person and hold onto it, used the dream to anchor yourself” he said sounding hopeful. You closed your eyes seeing Peter, a mix of images flashed before you. You both cooking and laughing, dancing together, holding hands around the woods and finally Peter asking you to marry him. It was working you could feel yourself calming, your claws starting to retract. Part of your swore you could hear his heartbeat hear his voice. You clung to them two sounds.

 

Peter was struggling, using y/n as his anchor in the past worked but after she told him to leave her alone with no reason he couldn’t focus like he could. The moons powers effecting worse than it had in years. As he walked back into the loft, only stiles sat on the couch looking nervous. “where’s Derek?” Peter asked. “downstairs with Scott and y/n” stiles told Peter. It was the first time Peter thought about y/n being a wolf now, her first full moon. Peter asked stiles about how she was doing, then headed down to the room stood outside the door listening in.

 

At sunrise Derek and Scott unchained you, both telling you how well you handled your first night. None of it mattered, all you wanted to do was go to see Peter, the real Peter. To your surprise he was already in the loft a bag in his hand. “I’m going now I just need a few things” he said with a slight attitude. You put your head down, all the will to fix your friendship left you when you saw the hurt and hate in his voice. You watched him for ten minutes gathering some of his books and clothes, Derek telling him to stay and asking why he was leaving.  
Peter put his head down refusing to look at you, in fear he’d break, before he could answer Derek you grabbed your coat. You couldn’t let Peter leave his home because of you. “stay, I’ll go” you say walking out, ignoring the shouts of your name from everyone.

 

You went to Lydia’s boat house, knowing you could stay there. Being there was different now, the sounds from the lake and woods around it were louder now. You could hear every creek of a tree branch but most of all your own sobs. You couldn’t let Peter leave his own home, not because of your and your stupid words. Peter was to stubborn or hurt or even to look at you. Maybe tomorrow you could call him try to say sorry try to explain. 

 

You couldn’t enter the actual house the door and walls made of mountain ash prevented you from opening the door, so stayed in the boat shed until Lydia could open the door for you. Finding an old deck chair you covered your body with your coat as a make shift blanket. Drifting in and out of sleep your dreams wasn’t the happy life you had with Peter instead it was nightmares about how everything you’d done or said since.

 

Peter found you, he knew you’d be at the boat house it was always your runaway place. he saw you asleep on the chair and was about to leave knowing you were safe. As he turned the floor board squeaked waking you up. “Peter” you mumbled out, he stepped closer to you nether of you knowing what to say. “what are you doing here?” you asked, Peter looked trying to work out if you was happy or annoyed he was there. “you ran off I was just in if you was okay, I’ll go now I know your are” he said turning slow. 

 

You stood out of the chair “don’t go I’m sorry” you said fast. Peter stopped looking at you “why?” he asked. You frowned so he carried on “why did you shut me out” he asked. You took a breath not knowing how to begin to explain. “I went from having everything to having nothing, even if it was fake it was real to me” you say regretting it. 

 

Peter closed the gap “tell me what you saw” he said. You tried to think of a lie something less embarrassing than we lived in a penthouse and you asked me too marry you. If you told him that he’d run or worse laugh. “what I saw doesn’t matter, what matters is I can’t have it and Derek, the pack, you! Are all reminders dreams don’t come trues wishes aren’t granted” you say shivering in the night air. 

 

Peter picked up your coat putting it around your bare shoulders. “if I had to avoid everything that reminded of things I want but can’t. Then I’d be avoiding everything y/n, it was only a dream” he laughed but you didn’t find it funny. “Peter you don’t understand what I mean, you didn’t see what saw what we, I had,” you corrected yourself before he worked out it was him your were talking about. “I had love, happiness and now it’s an empty hole filled with hurt” you say. Tears rolled down your face, Peter lifted his hand wiping them from your cheek. “I understand more than you know, I dream about someone I love and them loving me every night, waking up knowing she’s not mine. Your right it hurts but don’t let that push you away from your friends from me, I need you y/n” Peter said. 

 

You looked him more hurt than you thought possible. Peter dreams of someone he was already in love you stood no chance anymore you thought to yourself. Turning out of Peter’s arms trying not to look him in the eyes you mumble “at least you don’t have to see yours every day” you didn’t know if you should leave or ask Peter too, when he grabbed you. “I see her every day she’s my best friend, and if she wasn’t so stubborn she’d see I’m looking right at her praying for her to stay because I can’t live without her even if it’s only friends” he said looking at you waiting for you to work it out. 

 

You looked at him confused, his words in your head not making much sense. She’s in front of, she’s my best friend. Peter didn’t have any friends only you. That’s when you saw his smirk, “your talking about me?” you couldn’t tell if it was a statement or question. He didn’t answer, “so you see even if it hurts now you can and the guy you like isn’t interested things get better” he said obvious. You couldn’t take it any more standing on your toes you kissed him. Peter froze at first before quickly kissing back his arms wrapping around you, pulling you closer to him. “wow” Peter said slightly stunned but internally overjoyed “what was..” he went to say but stopped lost for words. You smile biting your lip, “I love you Peter it was you the guy in the djinn dream it was you” you say. Peter smirks leaning forward to kiss you again, “I love you too y/n, come on let’s go home” he said leading you out the boat shed his hand holds yours.

 

“so what was this perfect dream about me you had” Peter said smugly making you go red. “we lived in a penthouse and you asked me to marry you” you giggle. “well sweetheart one day I will make that dream come true” he smirked making you laugh more. Peter looked at you a little confused “are you sure, stiles was one of your groomsmen” you say teasing “maybe nit completely true some real life differences” Peter said kissing your head. You walking into the loft thinking maybe dreams and wishes do come true.


End file.
